Nepeta Leijon
This character is deemed '''Missing In Action'/'Dead'.'' Nepeta Leijon is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *'Limeblood Cat' - Nepeta is permanently a hybrid between a cat and a Limeblood Troll, with a lot of aspects of being a cat: Enhanced senses, enhanced speed, the ability to fall on all fours, flexible body, sharp claws and teeth, etc. In addition, has green blood. This forces her to speak in cat puns as well. *'Supernatural Stealth - '''Nepeta's movements make no noise unless she wants them to, and she can blend in well with the background if prowling. Roll Buffs: *R6 damage rolls if attacking with claws or biting (:33 < nom nom :3) *+2 to speed and dodging *-2 to blocking and offense Prowling (Stealth): * Opponent has to roll minimum 10/12 to notice her. Items: *Action Claws (Gloves with long claws attached) *Chewing toys (Make noise!) *Catnip (Gets her hyper. GM decides bonuses. Only usable once per encounter). Personality *'Cat in heart:' Nepeta is a hypersensitive troll who usually just plays around with things or moves around in the wild, much like a cat does. However, she also tends to be lazy like one. Among other mutants like her, she's been called "Autistic" *'Weirdo:' She's also a bit of a weirdo, considering the things she does, much like writing fanfiction about her friends, or having a "Shipping gallery" of real life people. According to Equius, she's just lonely, and that helps her cope. *'Redundancy:''' Nepeta has a thing of being redundant, which can be smart sometimes, but other times puts her at a disadvantage. Example: She has gloves with long claws attached, even though she already has cat claws on her hands. Background Nepeta was made as an experiment of other trolls to see if they could force mutations into other trolls. Before, she didn't have much of a personality or any notable mutation. However, after experimenting her at a young age, they made her into a hybrid of a cat and a troll, to then be sent into New York City to be part of the troll group within it, as Equius was assigned as her Moirail and caretaker. After most of the group was exterminated and only few remained, she disbanded herself from any contact with any other trolls, and prefers to live her life calmly and playful, like a cat. She now lives with Equius, wondering how to push further. Storyline Season 4 To be added. Trivia *Nepeta is originally from the webcomic Homestuck. *The user has stated that Nepeta's whole purpose of existing is so she can be killed by Gamzee Makara. *Ironically, although she exists to be killed, she is the counter of Gamzee Makara, because of her green blood. *One of the GM Enhancers cracked a joke about banning homestuck characters, given that Nepeta was a cat and the user made jokes of "stealing the meows". A GM Moderator proceeded to then say "Then I'll ban all cats" as a counter-joke. *Nepeta's spriteset is the one of the most varied among Homestuck characters in AO, the other ones being of Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas *She usually pounces Kanade as a running gag. Category:MIA/dead